onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mochi Mochi no Mi
Nature I believe there should be a note on the page mentioning that though the final product of Mochi is man-made, the process of turning rice into a sticky gelatinous substance is still a natural phenomena. 04:54, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I don't think that's the case, this is possibly just "Syrup" which is found naturally on some trees and is used for a myriad of things. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 02:11, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Type So apparently its been retconned Paramecia. It was moved in Template:Devil Fruits Navibox, removed from Logia, added to Paramecia, and Charlotte Katakuri was added to Template:Paramecia Users Gallery. So why is it's page protected while it still listed as a Logia? Rhavkin (talk) 14:07, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Never mind. Awaikage fixed it. Rhavkin (talk) 14:10, August 3, 2017 (UTC) So even though it's apparently a paramecia, the word logia is still used in reference to it in the article. The page is locked so someone should probably fix that. Rrmcklin (talk) 20:18, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Are we sure it's still a Paramecia? He had holes in his body in chapter 884. 21:57, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Yes, the volume still says "special Paramecia." Until that changes, there's no discussion to be had regarding its typing. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 22:30, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Haki Not Effected Could Haki be useless against Katakuri since in chapter 877 Luffy used Hawk Gatling and was still transformed into mochi?-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 00:48, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Maybe he just used his own Haki to nullify Luffy's. Law and Akainu have done that beforehand. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 15:01, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Also are we sure Luffy used haki with that move? 15:36, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Hawk Gatling is Jet Gatling + Haki. 15:50, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :I agree that Hawk techniques have Haki, but Luffy has used hardened Jet Gatling twice without calling it Hawk though (681, 875). Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:02, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Willow Mochi Name Origin I'm not a user on this site, so feel free to delete this. I just wanted to add a bit of information about the Willow Mochi attack. The name is in fact based on a type of mochi confectionary that's sold at the Sapporo Station in Sapporo, Hokkaido, that has existed since the Meiji period, having been sold at the station for over a century now. If you google "willow mochi hokkaido" the first link will take you to a site where it's explained. So if anyone authorized to edit this page would add that, since the other attacks' name origins have also been explained, which is nice, that'd be cool. He Cannot Transform The chapter Kaido said to look at said nothing at all about him transforming like a Paramecia. He would be like Trebol except more advanced due to the awakening. Oda already established the rules years before Katakuri was ever introduced. Only Logia users can literally transform and they are deprived from nature. SeaTerror (talk) 17:17, February 14, 2018 (UTC) He transforms into mochi like a Logia. Just look at the latest chapter where he shoots his arm and reforms it. Oda said way back in SBS 35 that there's also some Paramecia that can change their body. Mochi isn't natural which is why he's a 'special' Paramecia. 17:34, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Oda didn't say "transform like a Logia" in that SBS. Almost all Paramecia change their bodies into whatever their ability is. The Gomu Gomu no Mi changed his body into rubber but obviously isn't a Logia. SeaTerror (talk) https://jaiminisbox.com/reader/read/one-piece-2/en/0/885/page/6 Bottom two panels. That is straight-up transformation with no solid evidence for anything else. Awakening has nothing to do with it because Katakuri's awakening is turning his surroundings into mochi. And Luffy keeps his body composition as he stretches, he doesn't transform into straight rubber like Katakuri is doing in that chapter. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:55, February 14, 2018 (UTC) It changes their body structures for those kind of Paramecia. Examples of ones that don't are Noro Noro no Mi and Chiyu Chiyu no Mi. Also Baby 5 also "transforms". Katakuri has never been stated to actually transform and Oda's precedence has said otherwise. SeaTerror (talk) 21:25, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Katakuri: "You're right. I transform to dodge your attacks efficiently." Chapter 884. Stated. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:35, February 14, 2018 (UTC) If you go by that logic then it was his Haki since Luffy mentioned his Haki specifically before that line. SeaTerror (talk) 04:23, February 15, 2018 (UTC) So you think that Haki can allow him to transform but his Devil Fruit can't? Because of what different precedent? You still haven't answered how him literally becoming a blob of mochi and moving along the ground isn't transformation - if his body's composition changes into that element, that IS transformation. I'm not sure what you're trying to say about Baby 5, because her DF's article says she can change parts of her body into weapons which is exactly the same thing with slightly different wording. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:24, February 23, 2018 (UTC) It might be possible that Katakuri's Mochi is more like Luffy's rubber than we would normally think. By that, I mean, Luffy's body has got the properties of rubber... it isn't rubber, what if Kata's got the properties of Mochi? It wasn't outright stated, since we don't know much about special paramecias yet, but since he can't do it like a Logia, I see this as the only explanation. Also, for the Haki thing, Kata uses his Haki just to predict the movements and MOLD his body accordingly, substituting the molded parts with pure mochi to make it seem like he as hit. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 02:27, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Nothing allows a true transformation unless it is a Logia. These are rules established by Oda years ago. SeaTerror (talk) 18:48, February 24, 2018 (UTC) This is why it was classified as "special paramecia", it basically means it's an exception. His body is clearly made of mochi, so I do not understand what's being questioning here: are you suggesting that his body is already mochi (like Luffy's) and it doesn't have to transform into it (therefore the "special part" is the fact he can produce mochi unlike Luffy)? Otherwise, I don't get the objection. @SeaTerror: Yes, it's a rule. But you should know that rules can change. Everything Oda made is not set in stone, as he previously planned for One Piece to end after 5 years, but here we are, 20 years and still rolling. Besides, the "rule" that nobody can have more than one Devil Fruit without dying has been broken by Blackbeard when he now has at least 2 powers. 23:00, February 25, 2018 (UTC) That has nothing to do with transforming into your own element which has never been broken and still hasn't. SeaTerror (talk) 05:59, February 26, 2018 (UTC) I'm talking about rules being breakable. Mochi Mochi no Mi breaks the "only Logia can transform" rule. 06:36, February 26, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't because there's no evidence he actually transforms. SeaTerror (talk) 06:39, February 26, 2018 (UTC) So how would you explain him morphing his body (chap 865 page 7) and splitting (chap 871 page 13) way before he used any of his awakened techniques? Oda changes his mind and his rules many times so you can't base any thing on something he said years ago. But even you insist on being stubborn as you-sual, there is still a very clear majority in keeping it. Rhavkin (talk) 07:16, February 26, 2018 (UTC) "No evidence". Wow, then can you please deny all the mochi-body transformations Katakuri showed (everything Rhavkin said + Yaki Mochi where he regenerated + chap 895 page 8 where he turned into a glob to avoid Luffy's punch)? There's a limit to how much you can deny this. 07:27, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Awakening is automatic and has nothing to do with just using techniques. It is always there if the user chooses to use it. Plus it was already called a special Paramecia before the techniques were used. SeaTerror (talk) 14:41, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Not that I am agreeing with your baseless statement, but by that logic, any technique of an awaken DF user is an awakened technique. Rhavkin (talk) 14:59, February 26, 2018 (UTC) I never said that. I said the fruit is awakened no matter what already. SeaTerror (talk) 15:19, February 26, 2018 (UTC) His body is mochi and you still didn't say how do you explain that. Doru Doru no Mi doesn't make Mr. 3 body become wax, for example. Awakening was stated multiple time to affect surroundings, nothing was said about the body even Doflamingo didn't become a pseudo-logia, for example. Even if you assume it's due to the awaken state, then you have to explain what the "special" part of the Mochi Mochi is (being a special Paramecia). If you claim that awakening is always there, that imply that ant tech is potentially an weakened tech. Also, Zoan users transform into the respective animal so the word isn't logia exclusive. At this point, we do not know what makes this fruit special so we can't say its a specific ability, but you can't deny the fact that Katakuri alter his body structure using this fruit's ability, so instead of convincing you you're wrong, how about you try to phrase what you think is the right way to include this ability. Rhavkin (talk) 05:10, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Clear majority, removing active label Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:25, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Zan Giri Mochi I re-read the chapter and noticed that when Katakuri uses Zan Giri Mochi, the ground underneath him also turns into mochi so I'm assuming he uses it to further increases his speed whilst spinning towards his opponents. https://img.mangastream.com/cdn/manga/51/4897/0009.png So I went ahead and added it. Feminist SJW (talk) Mochi Tsuki spear attack I just wanted to add that this attack could translate to mochi Moon, and since the attack leaves a big round hole, like a full moon, it could be intentional! 12:36, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Anime-Exclusive Attacks I know that Tori Mochi (鳥餅) was used in Episode 858, but when was Kari Mochi (狩人餅) used? I don't recall hearing any technique named that. If it was when Katakuri was chasing after Luffy in Episode 858, that was the canon attack Nagare Mochi (流れモチ). Or did I just miss that attack completely? 03:31, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Reference needs to be added for Tori Mochi on the page (Episode 858). Page is also missing anime-only technique Kuzu Mochi / 九頭モチ / Nine-headed Mochi (subtechnique of Muso Donuts, pun on Kuzumochi / 葛餅) from Episode 863 at 22:12 on Crunchyroll. Also, protection against IPs from 10 months ago should be lifted, and it never should have been implemented in the first place because the edit war that caused it was between registered users. 13:24, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Also a couple from 864 (not certain about pronunciation though): Kashiwa Mochi (?) / 拍手モチ / Handclap Mochi (pun on kashiwamochi / 柏餅) at 5:45, Muso version of same at 6:12 and Mochi Hadan (?) / モチ刃弾 / Mochi Blade Bullet at 7:02 / Muso version of same at 8:43 13:55, December 9, 2018 (UTC) According to subtitles from Episode 869, Kurimochi is just 栗餅, not 栗モチ. And once again, there is absolutely no reason for this page to be semi-protected. 11:38, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Mochi Definition Eldar816 (talk) 05:16, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Mochi = Japanese Rice-Cake. Its often mistaken to be refered to "Sticky" - which in reality, we already have a Sticky-Sticky no Mi and the current user is Trebol. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glutinous_rice SeaTerror (talk) 08:48, July 11, 2019 (UTC)